


Contemplation

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Leia dreams. Spoilers for The Last Jedi.





	Contemplation

In the coma, Leia dreams. Her body may ache but her mind soars. Flashes from her past bombard her - images, feelings, sounds, colours. It is a sensory overload, like no dream she has ever had.

_Blue_

She kisses Han passionately in the soft colbalt light of some city she has forgotten the name of. The feelings of lust and freedom intertwine, she is young and in love.

_Red_

The dark crimson blood streams down Ben’s knee as he stares angrily up at her, as if it was her fault he fell. She rushes to him but he jerks away. The hurt envelopes her. 

_Green_

Her mother, Breha, holds her hand as they run through the beautiful, soft grass on Alderaan. They laugh together and Leia feels the love shining from her mother’s eyes. 

_Grey_

Her vision blurs as she watches her home planet destroyed, nothing but dull grey. It’s like someone has removed all the colour from her world. The devastation is all consuming, a physical sickness she has never felt before or since.

_Black_

Her father, Bail, finishes telling her a story at bedtime. He switches the light off, the darkness surrounds her but she doesn’t feel scared, only safe. He may be gone from her sight, but he is always with her.

_Yellow_

Luke smiles at her in harsh golden sunshine. He is young, she feels all the hope that is swirling around him. 

 

-

The dream starts to speed up, so quick she cannot make sense of everything. 

_Padme’s frantic heartbeat when Luke and Leia were in her womb - trying to staunch the bleeding of a dying rebel fighter - comfortably in the middle of a hug between her parents - holding Ben for the first time - the cold air hitting her face in Hoth - wildly shooting a blaster, unable to see her enemy - waking up in Han’s arms - the force flowing through her - piloting a ship in bad weather - shouting orders and trying not to seem panicked - the Falcon - her face in the mirror._

Faster and faster, her dreams speed up until they are a blur of colours and feelings. Then there is nothing. Darkness, calm, peace. She hears Luke speak - “ _Leia”._ She hears both the regret and the love in his voice. He is conflicted but she feels he will come back to her, she will see him once again. She sends her love to him through the force, hoping it will bring him some confidence. 

She will see him again. 

She will.

 

-

 

_White_

The light of the medical bay is bright and harsh. She is awake, exhausted but awake. The fight never stops and she has no time to rest or think about her dream. But she feels hope.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a new writer. Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
